MMAD GENI
by Jaganashi
Summary: Being an Evil Villain can get expensive, what with custom baby seal leather boots and large purchases from outlet stores in Romania. Young Megamind has a financial plan! Oneshot. Humor.


**Title:** MMAD GENI (aka sometimes Minion wins even when Megs refuses to lose)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Uh. E, for Everyone? Alright, PG.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Being an Evil Villain gets expensive, what with custom baby seal leather boots and large purchases from outlet stores in Romania. Just how does he fund these things?

"I've done it, Minion! I've solved our irritating little financial problem!"

The alien fish raised an eye arch, causing his robotic head to tilt quizzically. Money had indeed been a problem lately, as not all of the materials, equipment, and custom fit clothing his charge had plans for could simply be stolen from the Metro Mall. Their plans were too grand and growing constantly. And as Megamind himself had pointed out, anyone ambitious enough could follow the thefts and piece together an idea of their purpose. Especially with that young new reporter trying to make a name for herself by doing her own detective work lately. Rockelle, or something like that.

"That's good, sir. I just hope that it's better than the last one. Holding the city's coffee import for ransom was a bit unrealistic."

Megamind jumped up from his seat with a dramatic flare, leaving the upturned milk crate chair toppling in his wake. He crossed his arms over a black AC/DC shirt with a look of indignation. "Without their precious caffeine fix, the citizens of Metrocity would be slow, irritable, and even more easily dumbfounded than normal! As long as my eeevil workings are done between the hours of six and nine AM, tyranny would be a breeze!"

Minion fixed a deadpan look at the blue alien, who had taken to pacing around the near-empty warehouse. The look was seemingly ignored. "But alas! The ransom would be only a short term solution before they found some other stimulant to depend upon. Like sugar. Or cocaine."

Minion humored him with a ghastly look. After all, people were crazy enough as it were, without turning to harsher highs. He could certainly agree with that.

Megamind gathered a mess of papers off of the makeshift drywall table with a single swoop of an arm. "Anyway, this is how I'm going to do it!" One by one, he threw the sheets of paper into the air. As they fluttered down like a mache blizzard, a robotic arm snatched one from the air.

"Blueprints, sir?"

Megamind stopped and twirled around toward his companion, eyes wide and grin fierce. "Inventions! Innovations! My supreme genius, scaled down of course. To an impressive and profitable -but approachable- level of consumer appreciation!"

Minion gave a toothy smile, genuinely proud. The idea sounded good so far, and the teen was so very exuberant about his newest plan. The last handful of papers exploded into the air and Megamind quickly caught eight index cards that had been strewn about with the blueprints and diagrams. With a magician's flare, he fanned them out like a hand of cards so that Minion could see the individual letter written on each one. When read together, the eight pieces spelled 'MEGAMIND.'

A big blue head tilted forward over the cards, his voice hushed to a stage whisper. "And what's a front company, without a deceptively misleading relation to its creator?"

He shuffled the papers for a bit before stopping so that they could be read aloud.

"MMAD GENI, sir?"

The cards were tossed up into the air again with a triumphant 'ah-hah!' Megamind spun around with his arms in the air, letting the papers shower him in a flurry that he hoped would contain no papercuts.

"You see, Minion? The objects that I can produce are so fantastic that people will say it's like mag-eek. We'll own a few patents, sell a few rights, and boingo! We're ordering a sack of solenoids, sodium nitrate, and sombreros!"

Minion scratched his dome head in confusion, to which the other briefly noted, "Ah. For an upcoming plan still in the works."

As if that answered everything, the fish gave a thumbs up in response. He then held a pointer finger up to bring attention to an observation.

"That sounds great, sir. But an anagram? Isn't that kind of...cliche?"

Megamind waved a hand at him dismissively. "Oh, now you're just making up words."

Minion gave a dubious look, then brightened at an idea as to how he could contribute. "What about this? If you add my name, you'll have more to work with."

The suggestion was met with a snort and a dramatic eye rolling. Megamind turned his hand up in the air as if physically offering his opinion. "On my own, I'm MMAD GENI." He then held up the other hand like two dishes of a scale. "With Minion, I'm...A DINNING MOMMIE." The 'Minion' hand dropped all the way to the floor, accompanied by an imitation of a plane crashing sound. "Roooooo-Boom! Weeoo, weeoo!"

Megamind straightened himself with a flourish and turned on his heel. From behind him, he heard that familiar voice chime in. "Or, sir, you could be..." The voice lowered to a mock dangerous tone. "INN MAIMING MODE!"

Megamind stopped in his tracks; that certainly did have a nice ring to it. When he slowly turned back, Minion was watching him with an expectant look, knowing that his was the better anagram. A few moments of silent thought, and Megamind came up with why his own was still the best.

"Ah, but you forgot the point of a front name for a front company. It's not to obviously reveal the true evil-intended origins."

Robotic shoulders fell in disappointment as small green fins fluttered closer to his body. "Of course, sir."

Megamind felt a pang in his heart, seeing his friend's expression fall so. He launched over and gave the furry shoulder a punch. "But that can be our evil inside name for the evil inside but capitalist outside front company that funds building our evil insides!"

Minion beamed at the praise and instantly regained his enthusiasm. "Sounds like a plan, you MMAD GENI!"


End file.
